


实名自杀

by Triglav



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 有一天我突然决定去死，我做了一些计划。





	实名自杀

有一天我突然决定去死，我做了一些计划。听说韩国有一座桥，常有自杀者从上面跳进海里，一般都是救不起来的——从那个高度跳下去，海面的硬度就相当于水泥地。不过何必要买机票到韩国去那么麻烦呢？我个人对于韩国毫无执念，此生也未追过任何一个韩国明星，只不过那个自杀地点特别有名而已。相较而言，旧金山的金门大桥倒更加方便，至少我跟它还在同一片大陆。  
但我不想去旧金山。这座城市熟人太多，有一次我去那里玩，在落脚的青旅连续遇见了三个不约而同的小学同学。大家在夜晚十时鬼影幢幢的活动室相遇了，两年前全班聚过一次会，不至于认不出彼此的脸。我们四个人都十分崩溃，因为其中的男A和女B在五年级第二学期大谈特谈过一场恋爱，男C和女B高中的时候则有一些说不清道不明可能牵扯到一条无辜的小生命的关系，我虽然只是一名过路群众，但男A又恰好是我那个酷爱劈腿的表妹的前男友……我们人手一根大麻烟，聚首于一张云遮雾罩的茶几边，表情严肃地干完三杯青旅前台免费啤酒，纷纷借口酒醉而闪了人。男A出门打车不知去干什么，女B化烟熏妆去泡夜店，男C跟我一样，回房睡觉。第二天我醒过来，他们三人都已退了房，而我谁的微信也没加上。基于这次经历，我在脑海内排除了旧金山这个选项。  
美国吧，是个挺扯淡的国家。比如说，国民只要有执照，便能合法持枪。无照持枪虽说非法，但也是屡见不鲜的事。枪一多，案子也多，难怪这片大陆上的警察们对于每一次出警都胆战心惊，盖因拿着枪的精神病人人数太多，不得不把脑袋栓到裤腰带上。有些人太过怂逼，想要自杀却不敢自己动手，于是从报假警到与警员持枪对峙再到佯装动手再到遂愿被枪杀的一条龙服务顺势诞生了，是谓“倚警自杀”。要我说，这些人实在没用，都敢对着警察举枪了，就不敢对准自己的太阳穴来一发大的？我要是现在手上有枪，包管当场动手，连遗嘱都不带写一句的。可惜我没有枪，也懒得耗费时间精力去搞一把。  
我不想跟警察扯上关系，人工资都这么低了，低得跟他们的死亡率呈一种鲜明反比，如果再给他们留下什么心理阴影，我也未免死得太不负责任了些。虽说自杀本来就是一件很不负责任的事情。  
我得好好想想要怎么死。  
跳楼，跳楼可以。这事在我本科的大学有发生过。我本科是一所末流985，学生们极有默契地保持着每年一跳的优良传统，这自杀率在国内大学来讲也属于敬陪末座，实在不值一提。郊区大学城里我母校位居边缘地带，最高的一幢楼——启智楼，这名字听起来好像全校学生都在阳光之家上学似的——有二十层高，我大一和大二的时候，一个美院的男生和一个工学院的女生分别从启智楼二十层的男厕所和女厕所的窗户跳了下去，在救护车开过来之前就断了气。我大三那年学校兴师动众给高层的窗户封上铁条，好嘛，那年自杀的研究生学姐直接跑天台去了。她不堪导师长期的骚扰和侵害，把遗书发到室友邮箱以后就从天台一跳了之。这个学姐有一个高中在读的妹妹，实名在微博举报了学姐的导师，跟学姐同一个实验室的师兄师姐们都支持她。本科生则分成几派，有人事不关己高高挂起，有人在网络上和现实中为了学姐的蒙冤而奔走出力，有人则匿名或实名向校方检举揭发那些奔走出力的人……我当时的室友，也是我的铁哥们，是奔走出力的那一派的主要角色，他穿上套头衫戴上口罩半夜在校园中央的广场进行一些明显反动的涂鸦，被巡夜的保安队逮了个正着，就此档案记过、取消保研名额，校方还联系了家长，很顺便地帮他出了个柜。他的家长很快不远千里地来把他带回家，然后把他送到山东杨教授的戒网瘾学校去了，我从此再也没有见过他、也再没能联系到他。我离开故国时灰心丧气，有大半原因是因为想起我这个会在宿舍里用吉他弹莫斯科郊外的晚上的哥们，他应该过得很不好，我却什么忙也帮不上。我若是现在跳楼自杀，他恐怕会大骂我一声活该。  
所以跳楼还是算了。我所在的城市没有几幢高楼，从低层跳下去很难保证能直接用后脑勺着地，万一功亏一篑、落得个高位截瘫的结局，那我只能称自己为天字第一号大傻逼，并且每天躺在床上然后在知乎分享一些我刚编的故事，聊以度日。  
割腕，那场面太过血腥，并且不能横着割，只能竖着割，在失血过多而死之前还要忍受手腕乃至前臂上的疼痛，估计那血腥味能把我自己熏厥过去。实不相瞒，我这人天生特别怕痛，虽然不晕血，但也没兴趣在自己身上动刀。割腕应当是无病呻吟的青春期小年轻的课余娱乐方式，不适合我这个已经在社会的大染缸中载沉载浮了一些年的成年人。因此割腕不行。  
自缢那离我太远，我崇拜的一些人是窒息死的，不管自杀他杀，总之听说死相很不好看，且死前非常痛苦。我会游泳，有时候在泳池里玩儿潜水，憋气过度时头部的那种胀痛感是我很不愿意体会的。我大四时从启智楼天台跳下去的那位哥们是我的另一个室友，他就是自缢被人救下以后在医院被严密监管了两个星期，两周后护工一个不注意，被他趁机溜号，乔装打扮乘地铁赶公交回到了学校，为了躲避监控摄像头而走二十层楼梯间走到天台，给我和我一年前就杳无音讯的铁哥们各自发了一条微信以后毅然决然地跳了下去。给我发的是：“哥们，来生再做兄弟。”他的手机留在了天台，因此我看到了他发给我铁哥们的那条消息，写的是：“这场游戏没有赢家，我们都输了。”  
我他妈的当时就非常生气，恨不得把此人从太平间扒拉出来丢一个大复活术上去然后将其暴打一顿，什么叫“这场游戏没有赢家，我们都输了”？耍人玩儿呢吧？话说清楚点成不？这句遗言不出意料地被公布在微博和朋友圈和校园BBS上，所有人都表示没看明白，但私下里我们都知道去年我的铁哥们没画完的涂鸦是我的这位室友接手搞定的。我对于我室友坚决死在母校的决心十分感佩，并且丝毫不准备效仿。我的母校并不值得我死在这里，我害怕自己成为一个面目苍白满心怨怼的地缚灵。  
我想要去死的原因和我的母校或我的室友或我现在就读的这所大学没有半分关系，我也没有得抑郁症，心理健康状况可以打九十九分，剩下那一分是我谦虚。我并不觉得活着了无生趣——这个世界已经足够操蛋，活下去看看它到底能变得有多操蛋、它的操蛋的下限究竟在哪里，这也许会是个不错的主意。我在微博上看到一些很熟悉的作者的作品成为了禁书，心想这样一来我也看过不少非法出版物，不禁觉得与有荣焉。曾经和我们一宿舍糙老爷们（四年以来日复一日混吃等死的我，在杨教授那边接受每日电击理疗的基佬哥们，在大四那年咣叽一声跳楼而死的双性恋室友，另一个本科毕业直升进入那个死了个师姐的实验室然后天天骂娘的学霸）关系很好的一个同班女生，现在已经工作了，在沙尘暴肆虐的PM2.5值是国家机密的北京。她和她女朋友上个周末去参加一场显然非法的游行，居然被几个穿着制服可能算特勤可能算警察也可能算城管的青壮年男性打倒在地。她把微博头像换成彩虹旗后的第二个小时微博账号宣告消失，手机收到警告短信，现在她还住在医院里。我觉得这可能构成了一部分我想去死的因由，都说眼不见为净，但你活在这个世界上，你就必须睁开眼睛。操蛋的世界确实有趣，但如果你和你的朋友都会被这个世界伤害，且你无法改变这套必然会伤害你的规则，那么似乎你也只能绝望地选择去死，因为试图做出改变的人全都被规则消灭了，或者被规则同化了，或者他们被迫走进某一间不可言说的小黑屋，自此再也不见天日。与其如此，还不如自己选择去死，至少那是一个主动态而非被动态，你自己决定了自己的死亡，听起来倒还痛快。  
我显然不能身绑炸药冲进人群大喊一声安拉胡阿克巴然后按下那个引爆的按钮，毕竟我不是教徒，也无意拖着无辜群众去死，我的死亡必然是孤独的。最后我把租住的公寓里的家具、衣物和用品卖的卖扔的扔，写了一份半通不通的遗书，主要在指责世界的操蛋和痛陈青年的无力，看起来十分愤青，我自己读了都脸红。冷静下来我仔细一想，似乎我也不是多么地憎恨这个折磨并杀死了我的朋友的世界，但我仍旧不想身处其中。我买了回国的机票，临走前晚在淘宝买了N个微博马甲并口无遮拦地就许多时事在各热门话题下骂了大量抖或不抖机灵的娘，把遗书存成图片，在主号设置定时发表，然后砸了电脑。飞机早上八点到达北京，我坐地铁到离天安门广场三四站路的地方，在超市买了一把差强人意的菜刀。我摸到了自己颈动脉的位置，在通往广场的路上看见了围栏和设有安检仪的关卡，他们要检查身份证了。我其实并不知晓我的母校或是别的什么机构的多少污秽的秘密，“实名举报”这事儿没能做成，“实名反对”也不差我一个。我提前将身份证拿在手中，等待排队轮到我的时刻。手里拿着身份证而将刀挥向自己的颈动脉，我也许可以成为这个国家在这个平淡无奇的日子里第一个实名自杀的人。

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.05.13，写了一个半小时。


End file.
